


Here Kitty, Kitty

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [6]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: “Good dream?”  Jamie whispers.“Mmmmmhhhhhhhmmmmm…”  Tyler murmurs, snuggling tight to Jamie.  “Why don’t you close your eyes?  Let it go.”“Can’t.  You know me.”“Yep.”  Tyler yawns, closing his eyes again.





	Here Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/gifts).



> Thanks as always to my co-author Pensy for helping me make Tyler just as sassy as ever. 
> 
> I leave you with this image of Tyler, might help you visualize a certain scene in the story!
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction, but hey could be real too. Just like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop, the world may never know!
> 
> CrazyJ, I gift this to thee since I'm using your favorite kink again!

The loss in Carolina stung hard, and the late-night flight to south Florida was quiet to say the least.  No card games were played, no movies on shared headphones played off tablets or laptops.  Everyone on the plane was lost inside their own heads.  Thankfully it was a short flight.

 

Jamie kept going over everything that went wrong that night.  He was happy that Tyler had been able to finally close his eyes and fall asleep, able to let go of his continued obsession over how he’d played.  Tyler was curled up in the seat next to him, his head on Jamie’s shoulder. 

 

“Eks, come here kitty, kitty, kitty.”  Tyler mumbles in his sleep, then shudders with a giggle which startles him awake.

 

“Good dream?”  Jamie whispers.

 

“Mmmmmhhhhhhhmmmmm…”  Tyler murmurs, snuggling tight to Jamie.  “Why don’t you close your eyes?  Let it go.”

 

“Can’t.  You know me.”

 

“Yep.”  Tyler yawns, closing his eyes again.

 

The next morning, instead of an on-ice practice, the Stars spend their time watching game videos.  At one point, Jamie nudges Tyler.

 

“Hey, pay attention.”

 

“I am.”  Tyler whispers back.

 

Radulov glares at them.

 

Jamie huffs.  He can see it in Tyler’s eyes.  He’s not paying any attention, he’s off in his head plotting how to get Ekblad back to their hotel tonight.  Not only do they have to keep their own team from finding out, they need to keep the Panthers from knowing too much.

 

When they step out for warmups, Jamie and Tyler walk out in line together.  They take their laps, shooting pucks, and run through the team warm-up drills.  Once they’ve done that, it’s stretching and stick handling for both of them.  It come as no surprise to Jamie that Tyler heads towards the red line to stretch, what does surprise Jamie is what Tyler does first.

 

“Yo, Eks! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!” Tyler chirps, yelling across the ice as he glides up to the red line.  Aaron laughs. 

 

Jamie turns a bright shade of red rubbing his eyes trying to rub the image he just saw out of his head. 

Jamie doesn’t know whether to be surprised or impressed that the media hasn’t noticed all of Tyler’s pre-game chats with the opposing team.  It’s not like Tyler’s being subtle by cheesing all over the place, which if Jamie thinks about it is one of his more endearing traits.

 

The more Tyler smiles at Arron, the more distracted Jamie becomes, that is until Rous playfully checks him back into reality. 

 

Aaron skates up to Tyler and starts stretching near him. “So, into cats now, eh?  I thought you were a dog person, Segs.”

 

“I am a dog, Eks, I like fucking with cats.” Tyler cheeses back.

 

“You like fucking with them,” Aaron says coyly, “or were you hoping to fuck one?”

 

Tyler looks shocked.

 

“Players talk Segs.  You know you can’t keep a secret for long in this league.”  Aaron winks.  “So, back to my question.”

 

“Well, um, yeah then, there may be a cat we’d like to bag.” Tyler relaxes, the mischievous grin spreading across his face again.  “Our hotel is only a couple blocks up, you can sneak over after the game.”

 

Aaron chuckles.  “So, I hear there’s usually some sort of bet included in this little arrangement of yours?  So, here’s the deal tonight, if you both manage to score on us, I’ll let you fuck me.  But if neither of you score, or only one of you scores, I get to fuck you and make your hubby-to-be watch.”

 

Tyler opens his smile wider making his eyes sparkle in the arena lights, “Deal, so how are we meeting up?”

 

“Well, you said the hotel is only a couple blocks away so that means they seriously put you up in the DoubleTree?”

 

“Not every night is five-star, Eks.  Just be glad we aren’t in Tampa.”

 

“True, meet me by the players’ entrance and you can take me back to your hotel.”

 

Tyler finishes off his stretches and skates a couple more laps, finishing his warm-up practicing some passes with Jamie.

 

“So, I take it Eks is going to join us as our hunt continues?”  Jamie whispers to Tyler.

 

“Yup, our prey is set.” Tyler replies in a low grumble.

 

The game progresses and Jamie slams two goals past Luongo.

 

Ekblad skates past Tyler. “Where’s your goal, or do I get to fuck you like the dog you are?”  

 

Tyler just grins and shrugs, but thinks to himself as he watches Ekblad that sometimes you win even when you lose.

 

The game ends up going to a shootout.  Tyler finally gets his goal.  It may not count in the stats, but as far as Tyler’s concerned it counts for the bet in his mind. 

 

The Stars lose.  Again.  And even though it’s closer than the last time, it still grates on Jamie.  He opts to take the team bus back to the hotel, letting Tyler ride with Aaron.  Tyler doesn’t complain, Aaron’s sweet little Jaguar certainly beats the crowded bus. 

 

By the time Tyler and Aaron make it back to Jamie and Tyler’s hotel room, Jamie has all the necessary supplies set up and is stripped down to his boxers and a bathrobe.  He hands Tyler and Aaron each a beer with a big grin on his face, which is a relief to Tyler who wasn’t sure Jamie was in the mood for a hunt after the loss. 

 

Tyler can feel his cock swell at the sight of his fiancé as he takes his offered beverage.

 

“Tyler said that if we both managed to score on Luongo, that we both get to fuck you.  Think you can take both of us?”  Aaron opens his mouth to protest the fact that Tyler’s goal was technically in the shootout, but thinks for a second then changes his facial expression into a very evil looking grin.  He had no plans to hold the Bennguins to their bet, he’s been looking forward to this night.

 

“Yeah, I’m game, been warming up for this for a week already, knowing I’d be coming here.”

 

Jamie looks shocked.  ‘You knew you’d be coming here?”

 

Aaron shrugs and smiles.  “Yeah, this has to be the worst kept secret in the NHL right now.”

 

Jamie takes a seat.  “So, Tyler, let’s see what you’ve learned during our hunt so far.  Show me what you got, boy.”

 

Tyler leads Aaron over to the bed and gives him a shove.  Aaron goes back easily, but pulling Tyler with him.  Tyler falls into Aaron’s embrace, bringing their mouths together for a slow, lazy kiss.  His hands rest on Aaron’s chest as Aaron’s hands run up and down Tyler’s back.  Tyler grinds his hips against Aaron’s until Aaron mewls softly.  With that, Tyler sits up, straddling Aaron’s hips.  His hands work the buttons of Aaron’s dress shirt open, one by one, baring his chest.

 

Tyler leans forward, his mouth working over Aaron’s chest, applying light kisses.  His hips roll back and forth, rubbing their cocks together.  He bites at a nipple and Aaron arches his back, a low growl escaping his lips.

 

“Good kitty.” Tyler chirps, biting at the other nipple.  “Gonna make you purr.”

 

“What’s so funny?” Jamie asks as Aaron giggles.

 

“A cat, a dog, and a stallion lay naked in a hotel room.”  Aaron laughs.  “There’s a bad joke in there somewhere.”

 

Jamie covers his face and starts scrubbing vigorously, mumbling through his hands.  “More of the stallion talk.” 

 

Tyler laughs and climbs off Aaron.  He steps over to Jamie and peels his hands off his face, so he can kiss him. 

 

“I love my stallion.”  Tyler whispers, shedding his clothes while Aaron slithers out of his pants and pulls his shirt the rest of the way off.

 

When Tyler turns back to the bed, Aaron is on his back, knees drawn up, one hand slowly stroking his hard cock.

 

“Give a dog a bone?”  Aaron winks at Tyler.

 

Jamie groans.

 

“Good god. Tyler do you tell them to talk that way?”

 

“What way?”  Aaron asks innocently. 

 

Jamie just shakes his head.  He should just give up.

 

Tyler grabs the bottle of lube and coats a couple of fingers.  He kneels on the bed between Aaron’s legs.  As he bends forward to be able to get his mouth on Aaron’s cock, he unceremoniously slides a finger into Aaron’s ass.

 

Aaron hisses.  “Damn, Segs.”

 

Tyler crooks a finger, wiggling it back and forth, looking for that sweet spot.  He knows he’s found it when Aaron’s body shudders.  He hooks his finger again and rubs over the same spot.  Aaron writhes and moans under his manipulations.

“Good boy, Tyler.  Who’s a good dog!” Aaron murmurs.

 

Jamie gets up, shedding his robe and boxers.  He groans, again, at Aaron’s words. 

 

Tyler spits out Aaron’s cock and sits back on his heels.  He inserts a second finger into Aaron, causing his body to shiver.

 

“Ya know, Jameson, if you don’t like that kind of banter, you can always shut our guest up with your dick.”

  

“Gladly Segs.”  Jamie climbs on the bed, kneeling over Aaron’s head.  He teases Aaron, brushing the tip of his cock over Aaron’s lips.

 

“Come on, Bennie.”  Aaron moans. 

 

Aaron’s mouth wraps around Jamie’s cock, just as Tyler slips a third finger into his ass.  Aaron’s breath hitches, making him gasp around Jamie.  Jamie holds still, letting Aaron set how deep he takes Jamie. 

 

Jamie leans over Aaron, watching between Aaron’s legs where Tyler’s fingers are working in and out of Aaron’s ass. 

 

“That’s a good boy, Aaron.  God, that’s a beautiful ass.”  Jamie moans out.

 

Tyler gives Aaron a fourth finger.  It’s a lot, but for what he and Jamie have planned, he wants to make sure Aaron is nice and loose. 

 

“He’s gonna be a tight fit for our plans tonight, Jameson.” 

 

Aaron pauses his sucking of Jamie’s cock.  He mumbles something that sounds like a question to Jamie.

 

“Think you can take both of us, Eks?”  Jamie questions.

 

Aaron hums out a happy affirmation around Jamie’s cock, sucking hard and making Jamie moan. 

 

“Wow, guess that’s a yes.”  Tyler smirks.  “Think you’re ready then, Eks?”

 

Aaron hums another affirmation onto Jamie’s cock.

 

“Tyler, our equipment if you will, please, and try not to get lube all over everything this time.”  Jamie orders.  Aaron chuckles around his cock at that. 

 

Tyler takes a minute to go grab a wet washcloth and wipe his hands before digging a couple of condoms out of Jamie’s bag.  Jamie sits back up and pulls his cock out of Aaron’s mouth.  Tyler tosses a condom to Jamie, who sees something else in Tyler’s hands.

 

“Oh.  Nice.”  He whispers.

 

“I thought so.”  Tyler smiles back.

 

Jamie lies down on his back, and Aaron straddles his legs.  Aaron unwraps the condom and rolls it down Jamie’s cock, then he scoots up, so he can line Jamie’s cock up with his ass.  Tyler straddles Jamie’s legs and settles in behind Aaron, rolling a condom onto his own cock.  He hands Jamie the other items he brought over.

 

Jamie takes them and attaches the nipple clips to Aaron, who whimpers and tries to pull his chest away.  Tyler grasps his wrists and holds Aaron’s arms down at his sides.

 

“Fuck.”  Aaron moans.

 

“Too much?”  Jamie asks, running his hands over Aaron’s arms.

 

“No, just.  A surprise.”  Aaron murmurs.

 

Tyler lets go of Aaron’s wrists and runs his hands over Aaron’s ass, spreading the cheeks.  He holds Jamie’s cock as Aaron settles back.  Tyler watches Jamie slide into Aaron.

 

“Fuck Jamie, that cock of yours.  Tyler how the hell to you fit that in that scrawny little ass of yours?”  Aaron whines out.

 

Tyler shoves his dick into Aaron until he gasps.  “My ass is scrawny you say?  Take my dick then.”

 

Jamie pants at the feeling of Tyler sliding against him, the sensation the same as when he and Nikolaj fucked Tyler at the same time.  But, this is so much better because it’s Tyler’s cock sliding in next to his.  It’s Tyler’s cock rubbing against him.  The sensations may be the same, but the accompanying emotions are so much more.

 

Tyler rocks his hips gently, pushing in and out of Aaron.  He reaches around Aaron’s chest and tugs on the nipple clamps.  Aaron’s body curls back against Tyler as he mewls deep from his chest.

 

“That’s a good kitty.  Told you we’d make you purr.”  Tyler says into Aaron’s ear. 

 

Aaron leans down over Jamie then, changing the angle of the cocks in his ass.  He folds his arms between them, tucking himself up against Jamie, who kisses him lightly.  Tyler holds Aaron’s hips still as he rocks in and out.  Jamie slips a hand up and grasps Aaron’s cock, stroking it in rhythm with Tyler’s gentle thrusts.

 

“Need more.”  Aaron moans into Jamie’s mouth.  He rocks his hips into Tyler’s next thrust. 

 

Tyler quickens his thrusts, snapping his hips back and forth.  He’s panting hard when he finally comes, falling forward over Aaron’s back as he fucks through his orgasm.  Once he’s spent, he pulls out of Aaron. 

 

Jamie arches his hips up to fuck Aaron.  To his surprise, Aaron sits up and starts rolling his hips, fucking himself on Jamie’s cock.  Jamie thrusts his hips up with reckless abandon as Aaron rides his cock, grunting and groaning with the exertion.  Tyler reaches around and grasps Aaron cock, stroking him hard and fast.  Aaron comes, spurting ribbons of come over Jamie’s chest.

 

Jamie thrusts into Aaron’s ass as it tightens around him as Aaron comes.  A few deep, hard thrust, and Jamie comes with a loud growl that Tyler thinks can be heard across the entire floor of the hotel.  Well, it was loud enough that Rous evidently hear in the adjoining room, because he pounded on the wall.  Aaron, Tyler, and Jamie all snicker at the reaction.

 

Aaron rests against Jamie for a few minutes, catching his breath after that workout.  Finally, he eases himself off Jamie and unsnaps the nipple clamps.  He hisses as the blood rushes back in, rubbing them to ease the discomfort.  He gets up and wanders to the bathroom to clean up.  When he comes back out, Jamie and Tyler are still lying in bed.

 

“Don’t get up, boys.”  Aaron says as he gets dressed.  “That was certainly as good as I’ve heard.  And it beats a dildo anytime.  Thanks for a good time.  Oh,” he pauses at the door, chuckling, “and congrats on the shoot-out win.  Ciao!”

  

Tyler gets up and grabs them a couple of beers, which they sit and drink while Jamie flips through TV channels.  A knock at the door breaks the silence.

 

“Back for a round two…” Tyler starts to say as he swings the door open.  “Oh, hey, Rous.”

 

“I don’t mind your hunting trip, but do a better job of shutting up your conquests.  Merde.”

 

Tyler laughs, “That was actually Jamie, Rous.”

 

Rous tuts and saunters back to his room indignantly.

 

“To another successful hunt Jameson.”  Tyler says, raising his beer bottle in toast as he turns around.

 

“Cheers Tyler.”


End file.
